dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Detective Comics Vol 1 44
* Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Giants ** King ** Gorl Other Characters: * Dwarfs Locations: * Items: * * | Writer2_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler2_1 = Ed Moore | Inker2_1 = Ed Moore | StoryTitle2 = Bart Regan, Spy: "The Immigration Case" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters * Homer Winslow Antagonists *Judge Greene Locations * | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Ken Ernst | Inker3_1 = Ken Ernst | StoryTitle3 = Larry Steele: "The Inevitable Nephew" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Kit Walters Antagonists: * Charles Voney * Miss Gaines | Writer4_1 = Jack Lehti | Penciler4_1 = Jack Lehti | Inker4_1 = Jack Lehti | StoryTitle4 = The Crimson Avenger: "The Kidnappings" | Synopsis4 = The Crimson Avenger, in his new costume, investigates a series of kidnappings, and observes an abduction in progress. He follows the kidnap car to a remote laboratory. The kidnapper is an insane criminal scientist, intending to perform a hideous experiment on the unwilling subject. Crimson Avenger must fight first a gorilla then a lion to make the rescue, then tosses the scientist into a pit of snakes. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * unnamed scientist Other Characters: * unnamed woman Animals: * Gorilla * Lion * pit full of Snakes Locations: * | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Ed Winiarski | Inker5_1 = Ed Winiarski | StoryTitle5 = Speed Saunders, Ace Investigator: "Nick Norvak" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Nick Norvak ** his Crowd * Chick Doan Other Characters: * Kelly Locations: * | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Don Lynch | Inker6_1 = Don Lynch | StoryTitle6 = Steve Malone, District Attorney | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Nurse Morgan Antagonists: * Doctor Brand * Mr. Brand | Writer7_1 = Chad Grothkopf | Penciler7_1 = Chad Grothkopf | Inker7_1 = Chad Grothkopf | StoryTitle7 = Cliff Crosby: "The Isle of Vampires" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * "Doc" Antagonists: * Dr. Banzor * Lundgren * Vampires | Writer8_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler8_1 = Howard Sherman | Inker8_1 = Howard Sherman | Letterer8_1 = Howard Sherman | StoryTitle8 = Slam Bradley: "The Kidnapping" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Peroni * Two-Card Mattucci * Rockey Trini * Bill * Paul Erich * Billings Other Characters: * H.W. Erich * Marda Erich * Officer Hennesey Locations: * | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc. * Batman: "The Land Behind the Light" is reprinted in and . * In this issue's [[Lee Travis (New Earth)|'Crimson Avenger']] story, the hero gets new costume, with a cape. * First issue for Ed Winiarski art on Speed Saunders. * This issue also includes "Death of a Star" (text story}. | Trivia = * "The Land Behind the Light" is the first science-fiction story featuring Batman and Robin. This concept would become more prominent during the 1960's. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Dimensional Travel